User blog:KaiserLos24/The Origin of Nocturne: A Nightmare Born out of Murder
Author's Note This is based off on a theory stating that Nocturne was born out of the nightmare of Shen about Zed and the murder of his father; and a second theory about Nocturne being a corrupted Zed from the future. Credit goes to those who theorized it. I'm just making a story that ties the two together :) Gonna include some in-game quotes and some stuff from their lores, too lol. Murder, Nightmares and Shadows "Master... I believe you have not lead me here to greet me." Zed took a few steps forward toward the old man. "I am your master no longer, Zed... I have failed you as your master. But we can still correct our mistakes, Zed. Please... let me lead you back to the path of balance." The Master held out his hand to Zed, in an effort to bring him back. But Zed merely laughed haughtily at him as he unsheathed his hidden blade. "Balance is a fool's master. The shadows have enlightened me." Zed stepped closer to his former master and held his blade against his neck. "Now... hand over the box." His master sighed in grief, as there is no bringing back his corrupted student. "Not until you have defeated me, Zed." A ruthless, bloody battle commenced within the walls of the temple. The master's techniques were strong, but Zed's shadow technique proved to be far more superior. The old man's body lay on the temple floor, bloodied and barely still alive. Zed approached the box and grabbed it, blood dripping from his hands and blades. "I have surpassed you, master." The box in his hands, Zed walked towards his former master and scoffed. "What good is your balance now?" The old man spat blood from his mouth, trying his best to speak. "Zed... you musn't do this..." Zed ignored his words and opened the box, making sure the old man can see it with his own eyes. Shadows emerged from the box; Shadows of ruthless warriors from long ago. They entered Zed's body as he cried out in pain so loud, that the ninjas assembled at the foot of the temple heard it. The shadows were in his control now, but for a price. Zed unsheathed his blade once more. "Only the worthy survive." The temple doors opened, with Zed emerging from within. All of Zed's followers kneeled in his presence. Shen, the Eye of Twilight approached him. "Zed... What have you done?" Zed took a few steps closer to where the sunlight hit him, and held up the severed head of the master, Shen's father. "I simply came to take what is rightfully mine." Zed then threw the severed head of the master at Shen's feet. Shen fell to his knees and carefully grabbed his father's head; tears fallng from his rage-filled eyes. Screaming in rage, Zed commanded his followers. "Cut the last breath from them!" On his command, an all-out war between the Order of the Shadow and the Kinkou Order commenced. Many of the Kinkou order were murdered, but some were saved with the heroic efforts of Shen. But they were simply not enough, and the Kinkou order had fallen. Now the temple is a dark training ground for the Order of the Shadow. Zed rules as the Order's master, and his edict is simple: perfect one's technique, and kill all ninjas who refuse to embrace the shadows. It has only been a month before the incident with The Order of Shadows began. The Kinkou order has fallen. All that was left of the order was Akali, the Fist of Shadow and Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest. They had lost everything. Their temple. Their students. And their master. The three were standing on top of a cliff one night, overlooking the whole of Ionia. Shen stood there, keeping watch over his homeland, but has been neglecting his sleep. Akali approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Shen, you should really get some sleep. This isn't good for you." "Akali... I am the Eye of Twilight. It is my duty-" "You have not slept for days... You should let me and Kennen take over." "But Akali, I-" "The enemy will have an advantage over us if they catch you at your weakest. Now go." "I... I understand. Thank you, Akali. I leave it to you." Akali smiled at Shen as she walked past him. Shen headed towards the Ionian forest and climbed up a tree, sitting on a thick branch. Shen let out a deep sigh as he slowly began to drift into deep slumber. Shen was surrounded in darkness. Complete and utter darkness. There was no one around, and nowhere to go. It was only him, and pitch-black nothingness. "Where...where am I?" Shen steadily took one step forward. Then another. Then he was slowly walking forward. He could hear several voices call out to him, but they were unrecognizable. -To be continued- Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction